


(COMM) Lillith's Halloween Shitmale Surprise!

by AstaWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Vore, Ball Growth, Belching, Breast Growth, Ejaculation, Endosoma, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Farting, Halloween, Hyperscat, Loli, Prostate Play, Scat, Size Difference, Size Increase, Smegma, Thick Cum, Transformation, a very unlucky grandma, cock growth, dark skin, femboy, foreskin, hyper cock, injection, male-to-shemale TF, mini-GTS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: Lillith is cooking up a new formula, and what better day to test it out than on Halloween? She's got an eager test subject already lined up, now she just has to keep him around and expose him to that raunchy gas! Miguel was already a femboy, but now he's about to become something so much more... A SHITMALE!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	(COMM) Lillith's Halloween Shitmale Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work.
> 
> This work contains scat, farting, belching, transformation, anal vore (without digestion), and an old lady getting nutted on. Viewer discretion is advised!

“Hurry up dude, I want some candy!”

Miguel blushed furiously under the odd mask he’d been made to wear. It had a strange sort of apparatus that fit over his face, almost like a gasmask, and he was already starting to fumble as he struggled to see in the dark Halloween night. But… He was with his crush! Lillith! And she was looking  **_soooo_ ** fucking hot in that outfit of hers… Wherever she got it from. She said it was her “space pirate” outfit, or something like that. All Miguel knew was it was purple, it was skin-tight, and it was showing off every curve on Lillith’s body! Even at his young age, Miguel was feeling things for her he’d never felt for the other girls...

Speaking of showing off, however… There was the matter of  _ his  _ costume. At the rate things were going, people would think he was a  _ she _ … For some inexplicable reason, Lillith had a cartoony mask of her own face on hand, which she made him wear before she agreed to go trick or treating with him. If that was all, it wouldn’t be  **TOO** bad. The real issue at hand was the  **rest** of his outfit.

“I-I’m coming! Just… Oouuhh… Do I  **REALLY** have to wear this…?”

He reached down to fiddle with the blue skirt she’d made him wear. It seemed to be quite stretchy, but that almost meant that any attempt he made to pull it down to at  _ least  _ his knees met with it snapping back up to just barely covering his crotch! If he were to bend over, or even try to reach something above his head, everyone would  _ also _ see the embarrassing panties she made him wear! 

“What, you don’t like my style or something?”

That was easy for her to say! Dudes shouldn’t wear this kinda stuff! The skirt was held in place by a white belt around his waist, and above that was a crop top that showed off his chest much more than he’d like. Not that he was self-conscious about his body or anything, it was just so… Feminine! And to make matters worse, there was the matter of the knee socks clinging to his admittedly shapely legs, and the elbow-length gloves on his arms… ANYONE would assume he’s a girl until they got closer!

“N-no, it’s not that! It’s just… Well, I’m a guy…” Miguel said, itching his neck as he walked toward his crush. He’d never had sex, AND he’d never even been on a date before, so this was all new! But even in his inexperience, he was pretty certain that most girls don’t make their dates wear clothes like this! He should be in some kinda costume, like a doctor or a lumberjack!

“Yeah, and? You look cute as fuck in that, Mig!” Lillith said encouragingly, hanging her arm off his shoulders and pulling him in for a side-hug. Miguel felt his heart leap into his throat. Touching! She was touching him! Like, with a hug! And she thought he looked CUTE! Maybe this wouldn’t be  _ so  _ bad after all…

“W-well, if you think so…” He said, reaching up to rub the back of his bronze-skinned neck. She did have a point, after all, even if he didn’t realize it… His creamy, mocha-colored skin looked delightful when it was shown off by her outfit, and his figure was naturally androgynous. He even had that long, dark hair to compliment his figure! He was already on the path to being a femboy, and this was just the nail in the coffin. 

“I  **KNOW** so! Now c’mon, I’m really friggin’ hungry!”

***

“Did you even eat dinner…?” Miguel couldn’t stop himself from chiming in as Lillith stuffed another chocolatey treat into her gob, her fingers stained brown along with her lips and teeth from chowing down on candy. “I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to wait until you’re home to eat… I heard they inject stuff into candies that can make you sick or even kill you!”

“Thash shust an urban regend!” Lil responded, her mouth full of sugary delights. She swallowed hard, feeling the rush of energy hit her as her body struggled to digest so much sugar and dairy at once. She was going to say some more when she suddenly straightened her back, pressed a hand to her chest, and...

**_BBBBUUUUOOORRRPPP!_ **

As icing on the slobbish cake: she belched in a completely unladylike fashion, so hard that spit splattered onto the sidewalk in front of her and people across the street turned to stare in her direction. She had to give her gut a pat after that one, sighing happily as she felt herself deflate enough to stuff more treats inside.

“Lil, that’s gross!” Miguel said, before even thinking about it. He was right, though! You can’t just burp like that in public, no matter who you are! He did feel his heart sink when he realized he just said that to  _ his crush _ , however… His eyes widened under his mask and he held his hands at his sides, feeling a bit of a nervous sweat break out under his armpits. Was it already over? Would she hate him forever now?!

“Huh? Yeah, so?”

Or… She’d just act like it was totally normal?

“W-well, I guess what I meant to say was- I, well… I th-”

Before he could speak another word, he felt something shove itself against his face. Or, more accurately, his mask. Immediately afterwards he was forced to smell… Well, if she had told him it was a canister full of sewage, he’d believe it without a doubt. It smelled  **rank** . Like,  **fresh shit.** No, it smelled  _ worse _ . This smelled like one of those raunchy, greasy dumps you take after a night of overeating, with that special brand of farts that reek of burning garbage and sulfur. This smelled like the kind of diarrhea megadump he took after his friend challenged him to eat as many microwave burritos as he could. It smelled so awful that it stunned him, his fingers splaying out at his sides and his entire body going stiff like an angry cat. 

“What were ya sayin’?”

Miguel couldn’t respond to that cheeky comment, he couldn’t even see Lil any more as that brownish gas filled his mask up and forced its way into his lungs. Just what the fuck was she doing carrying around something like this?! Did she MAKE the mask JUST to deliver this stuff to his nostrils?! He tried to speak, but opening his mouth just forced him to taste that wretched smog; instead of forming a sentence, he just let out a sputter and a cough. 

“Awh c’mon, what’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” Lil continued her taunting, all full of snickers and chuckles at his misfortune. She could already see the gas taking effect, even if he couldn’t. His bulge previously wasn’t even visible under the skirt, despite its tightness… Now there was a nice, cylindrical bulge just barely poking out from under the fabric, flanked by two noticeable cum eggs. He was also growing taller, very subtly, along with his legs growing thicker. A quick peek around his hips confirmed that his ass was fattening up as well, stretching the fabric of the skirt as it gained in volume. A few seconds later, with the canister completely empty, Lil casually tossed the cartridge to the side and patted her test sub- friend on the back.

“Ready to keep going?”

“HACK! Hmph… Y-yeah…”

***

_ Why? _

_ Why did you say yes? _

_ You should have left! _

_ What the fuck was that shit?! _

_ Why is she so calm about all this?! _

All perfectly normal questions to ask oneself, when they agreed to go along with some weird, vulgar catgirl who had just forced them to inhale what must have been a  **VERY** accurate stink bomb, or just straight up raw sewage. Miguel could still smell that rotten stuff, making him feel a bit queasy… And a bit… Different? It was subtle, but it was there. The way he walked, it seemed… Different. Like he had more weight in his backside, or something. And was the skirt always so tight? He was getting sweaty, so that could have something to do with it… Maybe it was just clinging to his skin more? And he felt off because he was a bit dizzy?

Just as he was trying to figure out these strange feelings, he felt another burst of that gas force its way into his mask.

“Caught ya slackin’, Miggie!”

She’d done it again! He stopped paying attention after she’d settled down to eat some more candy, and she’d done it again! That putrid stink was revived in his nostrils, his eyes watering as he was forced to endure that shitty stench all over again! He wanted to slap her away and never talk to her again, but… Dang it, he was too nervous- and he still had a crush on her despite her odd behavior tonight… Maybe she was doing this as a punishment? Like, before he had called her gross, and now he wasn’t paying attention to her… Yeah, that must be it! He’d just have to be a better date!

With that resolve, he closed his eyes and endured the stench, not quite realizing the effects it was having on his body. His lithe, boyish chest was starting to bulge out… And it wasn’t from muscles, either. Tits. He was growing little budding tits! The crop top expanded outward as they grew in, his little cock tenting out his skirt even more. He was normally short, given his age, but now he was growing taller as well… Not that he really noticed, given he was currently too occupied trying to not gag on the wretched gas she kept pumping into his mask.

By the time she was done, he started to feel… Tight. Especially in his underwear. His penis was normally small, given his age and size, but now it was really starting to stretch out those poor panties. They weren’t made to handle ANY dick, much less four inches of thick, flaccid cock! Not only that, but outside of view… His foreskin had grown longer, thicker. Warts started to appear on that wrinkled, nozzle-like loose skin that hung from his flaccid dick past his nutsack, pressed against his balls by the tightness of his panties. The socks were starting to be pulled thin by his growing legs, his gloves not quite reaching his elbows any more as his entire body gained in mass and volume… Everything suddenly looked so small to him, when he eventually opened his eyes and was able to see. Was this some kinda drug?!

“ _ Cough cough _ Lil! What is that stuff…?” He asks, looking down at his crush. Was she always that short?! No, it must have been the drugs… “Is that drugs?! Why does everything look so small?” he asked, pointing toward the canister she tossed to the ground once again. “Is that stuff gonna make me a drug addict or something?! Why do I feel so funny!?” He was shaking like a leaf, and not just from the cool autumn air blowing under his skirt. He was genuinely starting to get upset now!   
  
Lillith, predictably, met his protests with a cheeky laugh and a smack on his ass. 

“Reeeeeelax, Miggie, it’s nothing like that… It’s just something to help us  _ enjoy the night  _ a bit more, you know?” She said, patting him on the stomach after he was finished yelping from that spank. “C’mooonnn, is it really that bad? Doesn’t it feel kinda good?” She asks him next with a sinful little smirk, rubbing his stomach before letting her hand trail just a bit lower. 

Miguel’s eyes widened as her hand hovered near his crotch, gulping dryly as his clammy palms reached upward toward his chest. He was acutely aware of some…  **Growths** hanging from his chest, now that he was looking down at her hand. 

“H-hey, what-”

“Hey, did that lady just give that kid a FULL Snockers bar?!”

“Wait, Lil!  **WHY DO I HAVE BOOOOOOBS!?** ”   
  
***   
  
“Dang, these suckers are getting big. You sure you haven’t dipped into my candy?”   
  
“Uuughh…”   
  
“C’mon, don’t gimmie that. It doesn’t smell so bad, right?”   
  
“W-well, I guess… But…”

Miguel was now acutely aware that something was wrong. He was starting to look as tall as some of the  _ adults  _ walking around! Hell, he was even  _ taller  _ than a few of them! Not only that, but he could definitely tell his cock was getting a  **lot** bigger, along with his balls, his ass… And his… Boobs. He had boobs now. They weren’t just swollen little mosquito bites now, he had a pair of fucking  **_tits_ ** . Did girls really have to walk around with these jiggly things bouncing up and down on their chest all day?! No wonder they didn’t like to run in PE!

He kept on sniffing that weird stuff she was carrying with her, even when he got so tall he had to bend down for her to deliver it. His panties were now completely ineffective at containing his package, the dangling, floppy meat slapping between his legs with each step he took and embarrassing him further. He felt like he should be more worried about what was going on than he actually was, but his brain was feeling… Foggy. 

“But what? People like tits, Miggie! Nothing to be ashamed of~”

_ Yeah, that’s true, they do… _

“I think you look even better like this!”

_ She does?! Does that mean they can be boyfriend and girlfriend…? _

“So stop complaining, you should be thanking me!”

_ Yeah, I guess that makes sense… _

Still, despite her comforting words… He was looking a bit obscene at this point. He was walking around with DD cup tits barely contained by a crop top made for someone of Lil’s size, his skirt was pulled up so high that the first couple inches of his warty, stinking cock were exposed to the open air, and his gloves and socks were starting to rip. Every now and again, a particularly stiff breeze would blow over that cock and free up something else that was new… A chunk of gooey smegma. Miguel was normally quite a clean boy, so he’d never even SEEN smegma before that night. But Lil reassured him that it was totally normal to just… Drip it out like that, and he listened. 

“But, I think that stuff is upsetting my stomach… Is there a bathroom we can use?” He whined, rubbing his belly. It gurgled softly, before his eyes opened wide and he clenched his thighs together. “I-I gotta… I gotta fart…”

Lil couldn’t help but laugh some more, knowing her foul mixture was taking full effect! This was going to be the best Halloween ever!

“Just let it out, dummy. Who’s gonna know it was you?”

Yeah, she was right. Who would know? And he had to fart really hard, too, so… It’s unhealthy to hold it in! Miguel just nodded, before looking from side to side… He spread his much thicker legs apart, his hanging cock and balls flapping between his thick thighs as he stuck his dumptruck ass out behind him.

“Okay, if you say so… I’ll just… Fart!”

**_PPPLLLRRRRPPPPPPTTTTTtttt-ttpptt-BBBRRRPT!_ **

It wasn’t just one fart, but two farts strung together by some more subtle gas. The stink of rotten eggs started to fill the air around him, even as the wind was blowing, and he could feel the hot gas sifting between his much larger ass cheeks. The first in the one-two combo of bowel bombs was a long, wet sounding blast that sputtered against the fabric of the panties flossing his ass cheeks; a swampy, soggy fart that one would hope to rip on the toilet, rather than out in public. After a bit of a dry sputter, it ended with a sharp and ripe note that made him grunt as he pushed it out, his asshole flexing outward to pump the stinky air out into the world. 

“Hahahaha, nice one! That was like a double fart or somethin’!” Lil said, patting the boy on the back. “Don’t be afraid of lettin’ ‘em out, no one is gonna care.”

**_PPRRT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ***

Helen had just gotten done putting some sugar cookies in the oven when she heard the doorbell ring. Her little niece, bless her heart, was curled up on the couch watching a “scary” movie… Just a children’s movie with a couple of little scares here and there. She smiled as she washed her hands, looking out the kitchen window toward her dimly lit backyard. She did adore those little pumpkin lanterns she’d bought, they even dimmed and lit up automatically to emulate a real candle flickering!

“Chelsea, the cookies will be ready in a few minutes! Do you wanna get the icing ready?”

Helen’s children had all moved out already, but at least she now had an adorable little granddaughter to love on! She was such a delight, so kind and bubbly just like her mother. Helen was always so proud with the way her family had turned out, even after her husband had left her once the final kid had moved out…

“Yeah gramma-ma! I wanna use the green one!”

Helen was grinning as she walked out to the living room, ushering her granddaughter into the kitchen with a “come along then!”. However, as she was crossing the threshold, she heard the doorbell ring.

“More trick or treaters, gramma-ma!” She heard that adorable little voice call out from the kitchen. Chelsea loved to see all the costumes on Halloween, even the scary ones!

“Yes dear, do you want to give them the candy?” Helen said, making it to the pantry and rummaging around for icing.

“Yeah!”

Bounding little footsteps made their way to the front door, pitter-pattering on the wooden floor. The doorknob turned, the latches creaked as the door was opened…

“ **AAAAEEEEEEEEE! GRAMMA-MAAAA!** ”

A tin of icing clanked against the floor loudly, rolling across the linoleum flooring as the older woman rushed to the front door. Before she even got there she could see what was causing her granddaughter to scream, but the reality didn’t hit her until she was at the door and staring up at it.

A… Woman? A woman. But not just any woman. 

This woman appeared to be wearing a two-tone corset, with socks and gloves that looked like they were made for a child. They were splitting at the ends, they were covered with sweat, and they were stretched so thin that this woman’s caramel-covered skin was visible underneath. What  **else** was visible, was the  **monstrously huge, hanging cock drooling smegma and precum onto her doorstep!**

“GRAMMA-MAAA! WHAT IS THAT?! IT’S LIKE A SNAKE!”

Not only was this woman’s…  **Cock** fucking massive, but it was also disgusting! As it swayed past her knees, the foreskin hanging off the tip reminded Helen of an earthworm. An earthworm that was constantly spitting out cloudy strands of prenut along with chunks of slimy cock-feta! That all would have been bad enough, but it was made only worse by the fact that this woman was also  **freakishly** tall. Was she a basketball player or something?! How would she be able to move around with those  **enormous knockers?!** On her chest, bulging over the tiny excuse for clothing she was wearing, were two milk jugs bigger than her own head! No, she must be some kind of weird fetish model or something… And she was standing nearly naked in front of her  **granddaughter!**

“Miggie, ya big dummy… I told you to let ME ring the bell!”

Helen was still stunned, but hearing a different voice snapped her out of it. Her hand quickly shot over Chelsea’s eyes, hoping to protect her from the lascivious display going on outside her door.

“Who the hell are you?! What do you want?!” Helen spat out, her brow furrowed and her wrinkled lips curled into a snarl. She didn’t know WHAT kind of crazy business these two-

Wait, two? 

Helen was made aware, then, of a much shorter- No, that was a child! With some sort of weird catgirl costume on! What was she doing with this gigantic (literally and figuratively) pervert!?

“What are you doing with that child?! I’m calling the police!” She continued, pulling her grandchild away.

“Wait! Wait!”

That was… A man’s voice? Almost. It sounded like a young boy trying to sound like a girl…

“I just wanted some candy, miss!”

Was that… The voice of that giant lady?!

“Pleeeeaaassseee, my date really likes candy!”

Helen turned back around to see a masked face peeking down through her doorway. The woman was so tall she had to lean down to see inside, and she even had the gall to wave at her granddaughter! God… What was that  _ stench _ , too?! It smelled like someone had bad gas, and also like… Like  **semen!** **  
** **  
** “Absolutely not! You and your date get the hell out of this neighborhood RIGHT NOW!”

Lil pouted and crossed her arms, furrowing her brow right back at the fuming woman clutching her grandchild. What a party pooper!

**_RRrrgglll…_ **

Speaking of pooping… Seems the copious amount of sugar and dairy she had consumed that night wanted to say hello at the perfect time. 

“Oh yeah? Well here’s something to remember me by!”

In one fluid motion, Lil spun around and showed off her chubby ass cheeks, gripped by her latex suit like a glove. Helen snarled and turned her head in disgust, and was about to speak befo-

**_BBBBRRRRRROOOORRGGGSSSSHHHLLGGPPT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Oh shit! I think I just sharted!”

To say Helen was disgusted by what she just heard, smelled, and saw would be like saying fire is “a bit warm”. Immediately she started to gag, holding her free hand over her mouth and nose as her house was filled with a rank, spoiled milk odor. She didn’t even speak another word, simply slamming the door shut and running to her kitchen sink. 

**_  
_ ** “Aww man…” The two shared a collective sigh at the woman’s doorstep, looking toward each other. 

“Another house lost…” Lil said, pouting and folding her arms. “What’s the big deal, anyway? I mean, it’s just a dick… Why do people gotta be so stuck up?” She added, before frowning even harder. Her cheeks felt  **seriously** greasy after that swampy butt belch, and the latex was  **not** helping.

“Is it really because of how I look? I dunno why, but… I kinda like that…”

Lil perked up, looking back toward her friend to see he was looking a bit nervous… 

And then she looked back down, and saw that hanging cock start to stiffen up.

“Hey, you know the rules, right? Trick or treat! I think it’s time for a trick, how about you~?” Lillith said with a devilish little snicker, reaching up with a gloved hand to grip the squishy tip of that cock, where all that smegma had been accumulating for the past couple hours. 

“Wh-whoa! Hey, what ar- hahhh~!” Miguel had never had someone else touch his penis, aside from when he was getting washed as a baby! And now his crush was grabbing it, just like that! His head started to spin, blood flooding into that flaccid cock as it started to expand outward even farther. Already he had a dick that would put any man to shame, a solid 14 inches of semi-hard cock hanging off his hips… But it wasn’t done growing just yet. There was still plenty of softness in that bloated, warty dick, and Lil’s hand was pumping it to be even larger! 

“Shush, we’re gonna get this bitch back! I’m tired of being denied my CANDY!”

Miguel, unsure of what to do with his hands, just held onto his chest like some stupid anime girl and watched as his massive penis was stroked by a small little purple glove. Despite its immense size, it was no less sensitive than it was before. He wasn’t going to last long.

Meanwhile, Lil felt her ass already start to itch… Dammit! She reached back with her free hand while still jerking Miguel off, digging a hand into her crack with a disgusting squelch. Jeez, that was one seriously rank fart...

“W-wait! Lil there’sssaaaaAAAHH!” 

“What, gonna nut already?”

“Nut what?! Like peanuts?!”

Lillith stopped jerking the boy off for that one, fishing out another canister from her suit.

“Just shuddup and take this one, you’re too damn tall to reach now.”

Miguel, despite all his hesitation and worries… Jammed that canister right against his mask, and started to inhale that raunchy stench now. He wasn’t sure if he was just getting use to it now or what, but the last few canisters smelled… Quite nice, actually. Disgusting, but… In a way that made him- no, made  **her** feel tingly.

“Ooohhh, that smells soooo good…” She couldn’t be called a he any more, after breathing in that additional canister. When she spoke, it was with a sultry, feminine voice that sent a tingle up Lil’s spine. The fat cock in her hand got fatter, and-

**_BBBRRRPPPPTTTT!_ **

The gas coming from that elephantine rear end was smelling stronger, too! Overall, this new formula was DEFINITELY a success! 

“Kehehe, alright Miggie, now hurry up and nut you big gasbag!”

Somehow, Miguel was now acutely aware of what “nut” really meant… It had nothing to do with legumes. It meant  **blast out a thick fucking batch of gunky nutbatter!**

“Mmmh… Fuck yes, keep stroking my nasty cock~!”

Miguel was no more, she was  **Miggie** now! And she was a nasty, oversized shemale bitch! She lifted up one of her enormous arms, the eight foot tall shemale pressing her nose against her now-hairy armpits and snorting up the sweat accumulated there. Since when were they this hairy, anyway? Awh, who cares!

“Yeah, yeah, I will, but… Fuck, hold on…” She said, grunting and starting to unzip her suit right on the woman’s doorstep. The second the zipper cleared her chest, steam visibly billowed out into the cool night air… Right toward her friend’s face.

“Ooouuhhh, Lil! I can smell your shitty fart! Oh fuck- that’s so nasty~!”

Wow, the mental effects were getting pretty strong now… Not that Lil minded, of course. The zipper continued down, all the way down until her puffy, bald pussy was exposed… Along with the slimy, brownish gunk covering her ass crack. 

“Fuckin’ hell dude, I gotta take a shit soon or something…”

**_BBBLLLRRSSPPTTT!_ **

Another horribly wet fart splattered the back of the suit before she could even peel the back down, making her shiver and groan as she felt it spray her thighs with muck. Her other hand was just on autopilot, stroking her friend’s monstrously huge cumcano idly while she dug her way to her ass crack. Finally, sweet relief!

“OOOHHHHH~!!!!”

The door swung open, revealing the old woman once again. She was now on her phone, no doubt about to talk to the police after healing all this racket.

What she saw was that little catgirl with her ass and pussy exposed, currently fishing around in her buttcrack which was dripping slimy shit-snot all over her doorstep.

The other thing she saw, staring right down the barrel of it even, was a three foot long, bumpy, wrinkled, greasy, cheesy, disgusting cock. 

And then, she saw nothing as her face was plastered with the thickest load of nut she had ever seen! The chunky, gluey mess surged out of Miggie’s shecock so hard that it nearly knocked the woman on her ass! Her phone fell to the floor, completely covered in smegma-filled jizz and quickly beginning to fizzle out right as the operator picked up the phone. Just one single shot of that jizz-cannon and her entire face, and part of her neck, were  **covered** in it!

Lil, seeing this, couldn’t contain her laughter.

“HAHAHAHA! SERVES YOU RIGHT, YOU BITTER OLD HAG!”

Even as she said that, her hand was buried in her crack and itching at her asshole, her other hand squeezing another shot of ultra-dense jizz right onto Helen’s large, mature breasts. They had a lovely amount of natural sag, which meant they were a nice, big target for the next geyser of yellowed spunk…

***

“Alright, maybe that’s enough trick or treating for tonight.”

Lil was sat on a bench along with her eight foot tall friend, holding her chin in her hand. Her clean hand. Well, “clean” hand… At least it wasn’t covered in shart juice. Then again, with how disgusting the cum hanging off it like gummy worms was… Well, it probably could have been considered just as nasty as a fresh turd. That didn’t stop her from lifting one to her lips and sucking it down like ramen, popping the finger in her mouth afterwards to get the leftovers. She had ripped several more of those disgusting shit-farts, and had now given up on whatever little shred of modesty she had by digging around in her buttcrack several times while visiting the last few houses. No one would even give her a coat hanger or something to use! How rude…

“Uuhhh… Lil?”

**_gggGGGGRRRLLLLLGGGLLL…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** What sounded like a roaring lion came from next to her, which forced her to look up at her dark-skinned friend.

“Again?”

_ Again.  _ Miggie had already taken one of the most foul dumps Lil had ever witnessed on that old hag after she’d knocked her out. Apparently taking several gallons of the world’s most disgusting nut to the face and chest was enough to force someone unconscious, who knew? It was Miggie’s idea to shit on her to finish the deal, claiming she wouldn’t even be able to make it to the bathroom in time if she wanted to. The turds she dropped on that unlucky soul were the size of Lil’s entire arm, some probably even bigger… Fired out of Miggie’s fat ass like buckshot along with liters upon liters of rancid gas. Poor Chelsea fainted just from getting one whiff of that swampy dump, Miggie herself nearly gagging on the wretched stink.

And then she had to shit again in the bushes leading up to the house. Lil swore she could see them start to wilt before Miggie was even done...

.., And then she had to unload once again in a portapotty off the side of the road. Filled to capacity and then some...

… Not to mention those poor teenagers that tried to scare her, and ended up glued to the concrete under a gooey, mushy, diarrhea blast of muddy anal fudge...

Maybe the new formula’s effects on the digestive system were too strong?...  _ Nah. _

“Yeah… Again!”

**_BBBBOOOOORRRRRRRRGGGPPPPTTT!_ **

A soggy sounding foghorn ripped out of Miggie’s ass, completely tearing apart what little remained of her panties and leaving them in a brown-stained heap of fabric on the grass behind them. Lil, not wanting to miss the action, hopped off the bench and made her way toward Miggie’s rear end, gazing up at the sheer scale of the shemale’s transformation. That little twink was now bigger than Andre the Giant! So big, in fact… 

“HAHN~?”

That Lil could crawl right inside!

“Wh-what are you doing ba-ah-AAHH~?!”   
  
Lillith Mejic pulled open that fat, brown pucker, which had grown even larger than one would expect based upon Miggie’s size. It looked like it belonged on a horse… No, even for a horse such a fat, rubbery shitring would be considered  **obscenely** huge. It was more like an inner tube than it was an asshole, which made it easy enough for Lil to gape open with her grabby little fingers and begin pushing herself inside! She was all giggles as she penetrated Miggie’s asshole with her face, wriggling inside her asshole like a mole in its tunnel. Her shoulders cleared the entrance to that moist,  **cavernous** hole, where shit-slime was dripping from the walls and the air was composed entirely of that  **rank** gas Miggie had been pushing out every minute or so for the past hour and a half. 

Her fingers found the ribs in Miggie’s rectum, pulling herself further inside. She wasn’t able to see inside the dark abyss of Miggie’s bowels, but she was able to feel herself headbump her target as she pulled herself deeper inside.

“ **AAHHHH~?!”**

What  _ was  _ that?! Miggie suddenly felt a sharp jolt of pleasure from inside her ass, her leaking cock  **jumping** up like a soldier to attention as the spasm hit her crotch. The constant stream of prenut was even thicker and gooeir now, dropping from her cock in jiggly beads filled with hunks of cheese from her smegma factory: That incredibly long and thick foreskin that hung several inches off her cock tip. 

Lil grinned from ear to ear as she discovered her mission objective waist-deep inside Miggie’s asshole, her feet just barely able to still touch the ground. The formula had worked its magic here, too, swelling the shemale’s prostate to the size of a watermelon! The perfect target for the last dose of her new formula…

“ **AAIIIEEE!** ”

Miggie felt a pinch inside her asshole as Lillith shoved the syringe into her prostate, injecting it directly with a concentrated dose of the stuff she had been inhaling all night. The effects were quite rapid, a sudden gurgling inside her bowels that sounded like someone just unclogged a plugged up sewage main.

**_RRRRROOORRGGGLLLL!_ **

Miggie’s cock surged, fattening up in mere seconds, the sudden loss of blood in her brain cavity making her dizzy. That, mixed with the cramping in her guts, made her fall backwards… And swallow her friend up whole, her asshole clamping around Lil’s feet as her ass cheeks touched the wet grass. 

Lil was in total darkness now, completely trapped inside the shemale’s bowels. But that all changed just a few seconds later, when she felt a freight train of shit slam into her.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHLLCKK!_ **

Like a bomb went off inside her ass, Miggie’s turdcutter shot out a torrent of shit strong enough to lift her off the ground a few inches, Lillith’s feet poking out under the deluge of sludgy, creamy brown shit. The waterfall of mushy dung was so strong that the catgirl couldn’t even lift her arms, her body being buffeted by harder chunks of shit trapped in this endless stream of pudding-like waste. 

Miggie’s hands swung backwards haphazardly, somehow managing to catch herself on her palms while her legs were still resting on the bench, the awkward position meaning her friend wouldn’t be able to escape until Ol’ Faithful was done firing off. 

Meanwhile, Miggie had something similar happen to the front… Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her fingers dug into the dirt as her cock shot a painfully thick wad of jizz all over her own tits, splattering them with cum-ropes so thick they piled onto her body like skinny, yellowish-white turds, with flecks of disgusting, gooey smegma poking out for good measure. Just the first rope of nut alone would have been four feet long if someone were to pick it up and lay it out, and it was quickly chased by another, and another, and another as her prostate was constantly stimulated by her own turbo-dump…

***

“Aaoouughh…”

Miggie was on all fours, having rolled over into her own shit-puddle after unleashing that monumental dump and losing his mask in the process. The park would have to be closed down for two weeks before it was deemed safe, her cock and balls were sore from cumming too hard, and if she moved too fast she’d leak out another turd from her throbbing asshole. But… At the same time, that was also the most incredible feeling she’d ever had. Not only had she never even orgasmed before tonight, she had just orgasmed for about half an hour straight as she was clearing out the disgusting, corruptive shit from her bowels. 

Lillith felt herself get squeezed out like a turd, the greasy asshole rubbing her body down before depositing her into the mound of turds that was still growing between Miggie’s legs. Her skin had been exposed to so much of that mutated shit that it was stained brown, her vagina formed into a disgusting, fat, wart-covered prick that leaked brown-stained wads of shit-spunk constantly. 

She fell into the shit mound with a splat, sending globs of shit all over Miggie’s legs, staring back up at the twin mountain peaks that were Miggie’s massive ass cheeks, along with that hollowed out cave between them still belching up brown clouds of shit-gas and dropping mushy turds onto her filthy body…

Yup, this one was definitely a success! Lillith would be able to harvest the heap of shit she was currently wallowing in and make all sorts of “fun” new recipes to try!... Later, though. 

With her back sinking into those warm, mushy turds, Lillith raised an arm and dropped a turd into her mouth, her free hand milking out another rope of fecal jizz onto her friend’s asshole. 

What a great Halloween! 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a comment, and follow me at @AstaWrites on Twitter!


End file.
